Nidherac
Nidherac is a powerful being formerly of Metru Nui, He is the current leader of the Metru Soldiers and is the primary defender of Kinii Metrox (Metrox Magna's capital). History Nidherac was originally sent by Teridax to Metru Nui in order to make sure Sidorak was doing what needed to be done. He was also assigned the secondary task of training the young Blackheart in fighting style and survival techniques in the field. Nidherac was a powerful leader of the Visorak hordes before Sidorak eventually took over. With a legion of spiders at his command, Nidherac and Sidorak quickly took control over Metru Nui. this continued until he met Titan, a Hyperthian warrior who emerged from the shores of Ga-Metru. more coming soon... Personality and Traits Nidherac, although a powerful warrior, is somewhat peaceful. He will fight his enemies fiercely, but he is calm and caring when he is around his friends and allies. He is highly intelligent in military strategy, negotiating, reason, wisdom, and mythology. In most cases, the mythology turns out to be real. Powers and Abilities Super Strength Nidherac possesses vast levels of strength through his connection to the Staff of Leadership. It has been stated by himself that his strength is consistently growing by the minute at an exponential rate, and since he has carried the staff for over 50 years it can be safely assumed that his might is growing by billions of tons every minute, making him one of the strongest beings in the universe, and also implying that there is no true limit to his strength. He is easily capable of moving planets and surviving the extreme gravity of a neutron star, although he is never shown doing so, and can match, or possibly exceed, the strength of beings like Barakus or Axonn. However, since his strength is based off of an exponential curve, Nidherac will likely never achieve truly infinite strength. Super Speed Coinciding with his strength, Nidherac can run at speeds much faster than any other of his race, although it increases like his strength, the change is much less intense and he has shown a set speed of about 200 miles an hour at this time in the story. Enhanced Agility Nidherac is very agile, with agility matching that of an average Toa of Air. Durability Nidherac is capable of resisting extreme amounts of force and some of the harshest conditions known, he has shown to resist the blows of Barakus and Mordrus, both of which have collapsed buildings in a single hit, survive in lava, resist the extreme temperatures of Incineros Magna, and even survive nuclear detonations. Fighting Ability Nidherac is a master in several forms of combat, including several Matoran techniques and a few from his own race, he is proficient enough to fight both Scolaris and Firus at the same time, and can fight Ax5200 to a standstill. Set Information Creation Nidherac was first created in 2005 by Crp11. Inspired by the combination of Sidorak and a MOC he saw in the gallery on the official site, he created Nidherac. His armor started off as white and he had the body structure of Sidorak and Roodaka, the titans at the time. Nidherac's creator thought of Nidherac as being a king of Metru Nui, he protected his people and went into battle with other MOCs often, some of the characters that appeared back in 2005 along with Nidherac are Queen Optitublis, Axonn with Wolverine Claws, Kid Rahkshi (now a robotic prototype that will have a cameo in one of my stories), The Agents, the Toa With Spiny Wings, Sliders, and various other characters. New Hero After a while, the old version of nidherac started to get boring, his creator decided to take him apart and start redesigning him, out of this came New Hero, still Nidherac, still king of Metru Nui, but with a shorter, sleeker design. Arriving with a new cast of characters and even some of the originals, Optitublis is back, still the queen, along with Mutant Brutaka, nicknamed Barakus, after a while the name "Barakus" stayed and he became a seperate character. New hero was a basic design, with thin, light armor and bony limbs, he wasn't much too much to look at. He had the classic "foot mouth" that characterized him since early in his set life. The Mahri Nui Series The 2007 era of Nidherac changed his character a lot, still a king, but he had gone under massive body redesigning in order to fit the mutated creations released at that time (his design was inspired by Nocturn) he had four arms, was very tall, and had mostly an ameturish design, in this year, he was somehow mutated by the waters of the pit, along with Optitublis (yes, she's still here), and Mutated Brutaka, this was also the early start of characters such as Isile (called "Titan" at that time and still remains his nickname) Scolaris, and Dyroxis (his first appearance in the early story). Armored Titan After 2007, Nidherac went through his most intense changes as a character, the armored Titan is one of these changes, a new primarily gray color scheme with a design similar to that of Maxilos and Hydraxon. Nidherac appears as a Gray armored brute holding a staff which he could use to club his enemies and destroy enemy bases. Not much is known (as in the original creator forgot) about this version, other than the fact that he destroyed a redesigned Barakus on a giant pillar. Recent Redesigning Nidherac was then recreated into a new design similar to the modern around 2009, and ever since, he has only been redesigned once, into his modern form, also the story changed dramatically into a non-childlike version into a more mature version, instead of being a "fantasy-like" king, he now leads one of the most powerful military forces known. References Between Modern and Original Story *Nidherac still holds great strength, as he has all throughout his past. *Nidherac is capable of surviving in any aquatic environment, due to an unknown serum that was injected early in his life. (The Mahri Nui Series) *Early in his life, he was known to stay at the coliseum with Sidorak and Roodaka during the time of web of shadows, as he has in a "previous life". (Creation) *In the original story, his staff had supernatural powers where it can absorb any energy used against it. Sound similar to any weapon in the current story? *Nidherac still has the original "foot mouth" that characterized him ever since 2006. Trivia *Nidherac is Crp11's oldest active MOC. *In my original story, Nidherac was a king of Metru Nui. *His name was inspired by that of a MOC in the gallery on the official BIONICLE website. Category:Characters Category:User:Crp11 Category:Metru Nui Category:The Last Stand Category:Metrox Magna